


Messy Game

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Messy Game

**Title:** Messy Game  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #177: Games  
 **Warning(s):** Silliness  
 **A/N:** Severus plays to win.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Messy Game

~

“So no Quidditch or chess?”

Severus inclined his head. “Acceptable.”

“But any other game counts?”

“Those are the terms.”

“Yeah, okay, then.” Harry opened the book and, closing his eyes, randomly picked a page. “‘Gobstones’,” he said. “That won’t work.”

“Reneging already?” Severus asked.

“No way!” Harry bit his lip. “It’s just--”

“What?”

“Strip Gobstones? Really messy.” He made a face.

“You can forfeit,” Severus purred.

“Not on your life!” Harry Summoned the stones. “I’m game if you are.”

“Proceed.” Severus smirked as he prepared to play. Harry would discover soon enough that he’d charmed the Gobstones to squirt lube.

~


End file.
